hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2061 Atlantic hurricane season - MC -
The 2061 Atlantic hurricane season is tied as the sixth-most active season on record, featuring a total of 18 named storms. This season is tied with 2003, based on named storm count. This season was a fairly costly season, causing around 27 billion dollars (2061 USD) in damage. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of the year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, as shown by Tropical Storm Andrea in May, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at other times of the year. In early June, Barry formed east of the Caribbean Sea, before entering. Barry made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula and the state of Texas. Damages were slightly minimal, as 62 citizens of the Yucatan Peninsula died, as flooding contributed towards 20 more deaths. In late June, Chantal developed in the Caribbean Sea and strengthened to become the first hurricane of the season. Chantal strengthened further to become a strong Category 3 major hurricane. Chantal made landfall near New Orleans as it caused extremely high damage. As of a 10-feet storm surge, alongside extreme flooding occurring as Chantal made landfall, 147 residents died. Additional flooding by Chantal killed a further 32. Dorian formed in very early July, as it made landfall in Florida as a tropical depression after attaining tropical storm status for only 21 hours. Damages were very minimal. During the middle of July, Erin formed in the Caribbean Sea and strengthened to become the first hurricane of the season. Later, it strengthened to become the first major hurricane of the season. Eventually, Erin would make landfall as a Category 5 hurricane near the Texas-Louisiana border. Erin's 145-knot winds caused immensely high amounts of damage. The 17-feet storm surge brought torrential flooding, which Sulphur, Louisiana, was 76% underwater. More than 500 people died, as a result of late warnings, which sparked controversy. Almost 58 inches of rain fell in Pecan Island, Louisiana. Fernand formed in the Gulf of Mexico in the end of July, and lasted for a short 2 days, before dissipating over Tennessee. Gabrielle formed in the end of July, as it did not affect any land, before dissipating early in August. Humberto formed before the middle of August, and strengthened further to become the fourth hurricane of the year, later being the third major hurricane of the year. Humberto made landfall in Cuba and in Florida, causing billions of dollars in damage. It made a weak landfall in North Carolina before dissipating. Imelda, like Gabrielle, did not affect any land during its existence. Jerry was a short-lived storm. It made its only impact on the Leeward Islands, causing very minor damage. Karen formed over the Gulf of Mexico, and made landfall in Louisiana, causing one indirect fatality and 4 million dollars of damage. In the beginning of September, Lorenzo developed in the western Caribbean Sea. Lorenzo strengthened and made landfall in Central America, causing millions of dollars of damage, killing 13 in total. The month of September was fairly inactive, which is unusual for a La Niña season. The last storm of September was Hurricane Melissa, which eventually became the last major hurricane of the season. Melissa made landfall in Belize as a moderate tropical storm, causing a few million dollars in damage. Then, Melissa made landfall as a Category 3 hurricane, causing major damage. Nestor formed in the beginning of October, making a rare hurricane landfall in Nova Scotia. Initial predictions suggested an El Niño developing, lowering storm activity. However, the El Niño failed to develop, as cool-neutral conditions developed, progressing to a La Niña. This led forecasters to increase their initial storm count. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:28/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" From:04/06/2016 till:11/06/2016 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" From:27/06/2016 till:09/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Chantal (C3)" From:05/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:TS text:"Dorian (TS)" From:15/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Erin (C5)" From:21/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:TS text:"Fernand (TS)" From:29/07/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Gabrielle (C1)" From:12/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Humberto (C4)" barset:break From:15/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Imelda (C3)" From:24/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" From:30/08/2016 till:03/09/2016 color:TS text:"Karen (TS)" From:01/09/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:TS text:"Lorenzo (TS)" From:10/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Melissa (C3)" From:01/10/2016 till:05/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Nestor (C1)" From:12/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:TS text:"Olga (TS)" From:23/10/2016 till:24/10/2016 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical Storm Barry Hurricane Chantal Tropical Storm Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Hurricane Melissa Hurricane Nestor Tropical Storm Olga ''' '''Tropical Storm Pablo Seasonal effects Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:MC's seasons Category:MC's Pages Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons